Room air conditioners are known. A typical room air conditioner is positioned within a window opening or in a through-wall sleeve. Also, the typical air conditioner has a front side portion for location at an area, e.g., a room interior, to be cooled and a rear side portion for location at an area, e.g., an outside environment, to receive unwanted heat. More specifically, at the front side, the air conditioner has an air inlet and an air outlet. Usually, warm air is drawn in through the inlet, across an evaporator coil to cool the air, and then is directed by a blower or fan to the outlet. Similarly, at the rear side, the air conditioner has an air inlet and an outlet. Usually, air is drawn in through the inlet, across condenser coil to deliver unwanted heat to the air, and then the heated air is directed by a blower or fan to the outlet. Commonly, the fans/blowers are parts of an air-moving device, which has a single motor. A chassis of the air conditioner supports the evaporator coil, the condenser coil, and the air-moving device.
Compactness of size has been addressed numerous times with regard to room air conditioner. However, previous room air conditioner designs may still be deficient with regard to achieving a superior balance between size and performance.